


Barely a Family

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, OtaYuri Week, Slow Build, Slow Burn, VictUuri, Victuuri Week, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: This is part four of the series "Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers", please read the first three.-“He knows plenty about me, he’s been a fan of mine since I was sixteen.” Viktor says and quickly sips his tea to try and ignore her.“So you’re pinning to be his idol for the rest of your life and not his husband, huh?” She sees Viktor glare at her but soon enough it’s replaced with the most annoying smirk.“It’s not like you don’t keep any secrets from YOUR Yuri.” His shit eating grin makes Ada want to punch him but she knows better than to do that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen, I'm writing Viktor's name with a K because it's the correct spelling in **my** opinion, okay?? XD  
>  \--  
> Some 'girl friend' gossiping with Viktor and Ada XD

“He’s going to fly back to Japan after this weekend and I have Europeans to get ready for. I want to do better things than this with him.” Viktor rests his head in his palms as he sits by the table in Ada’s kitchen, smirking at his last remark.

“You’re an idiot.” She doesn’t turn around to look at him when he whines about how mean she is.

“You love him, you talk about him constantly but yet you haven’t taken him to meet your parents. I’m a bit disappointed in you Viktor.” She finally turns around to put two cups of tea on the table as she sits opposite him.

“Why? It’s not like they have any free time. And the same applies to us.” He wraps his fingers around the mug ignoring Ada’s annoyed sigh.

“You should have thought about how strict the training regime is going to be before you took a year off.” Ada says matter-of-factly, earning a death stare from Viktor.

“You know I couldn’t.” He says angrily while glaring at her. Ada chuckles and ruffles his hair.

“Anyways, where’s your one and only, the love of your life, your sunshine on a cloudy day now?” She mocks him, trying to think of all the sappiest sentences Viktor has ever said about Yuuri.

He gives her an exaggerated sigh, eyes gazing into nothingness as he rest his head back in his palms.

“He’s training right now. Yakov doesn’t allow us to train at the same time anymore because we ‘distract each other’. I think it’s bullshit.” Another exaggerates sigh fills the kitchen.

“Yeah, I’m sure it’s absolute bullshit.” She smiles into her tea, remembering the exact summary Yuri had given her after the first couple of training sessions he had with Viktor and Yuuri.

They sit like that for a while, Viktor with a longing expression on his face and Ada with a small smile hidden behind her mug as she looks at the love struck man before her. How exactly is this doofus nine years older than her?

“What else are you keeping from him?” Ada disturbs Viktor’s daydream and sees his smile fall a bit as he looks at his hands.

“The talk with your dad?” She asks and Viktor shakes his head

“Army*?” She tries again but he shakes his head more vigorously.

“Daniel?” She asks with a bit more worry in her voice. Viktor looks at her through his eyelashes and shakes his head again.

“Isn’t this what couples talk about? Telling each other about their pasts is a thing, right?” She sounds a bit hopeless, tired of the fact that Viktor still can’t get rid of his old ways.

“We talk about our present and future, there’s no reason to remember the past.” He says, matter-of-factly and tries to look anywhere but at her.

“Vik,” she lets out a tired sigh “I’m glad you’re not holding onto the past but... I think he has to know details about your life.”She releases her own mug and rests her chin in her palm.

“He knows plenty about me, he’s been a fan of mine since I was sixteen.” Viktor says and quickly sips his tea to try and ignore her.

“So you’re pinning to be his idol for the rest of your life and not his husband, huh?” She sees Viktor glare at her but soon enough it’s replaced with the most annoying smirk.

“It’s not like you don’t keep any secrets from YOUR Yuri.” His shit eating grin makes Ada want to punch him but she knows better than to do that.

“That’s different. I haven’t been in love with him for more than a year and asked him to marry me and never leave my life.” She tries to sound sarcastic or mad but she sounds more hopeless than anything. They both sigh, each for their own reason and Viktor’s phone alarms him of a message.

“I’ll tell him after Europeans when he’s done moving in. Right now I have to pick him up from practice.” He stands up and starts to walk out of the kitchen but then stops.

“I’ll like you two to meet sometime soon.” He says while putting on his shoes and looking at Ada who’s standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Take him to the restaurant, we can meet there.” He nods and opens the door to leave.

“Good luck ordering all that IKEA furniture.” He mentions with a grin before quickly closing the door.

“Not everyone’s rich enough for designer furniture you asshole!” Ada yells at the already closed door and hears Viktor’s laugh and can’t resist a smile herself.

  
\---

***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“Otabek save me katsudon is clingy”

 

***Otabek***  
“How can I help from Kazakhstan?”

 

***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“can I say I’d make you run him over with your bike if he doesn’t fuck off?”

 

***Otabek***  
“Absolutely not, I love my bike too much.”

 

***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“be a good friend and love me more”  
“he’s telling me how Viktor’s been acting strange hELP”

 

***Otabek***  
“Be a good friend and love him some more he obviously needs a shoulder to whine on”

 

***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“I kinda hate you”

 

***Otabek***  
“Only kinda? So you don’t hate me as much as everyone around you?”

 

***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“don’t you have practice to get back to, STOP LAZYING AROUND U ASS”

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor's family has a secret? And so does Ada? Aren't y'all interested? ;)


End file.
